


Harmony of Friendship

by Kafian



Series: Diablo III mini-series ENG [2]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-War, Talking, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: After defeating Malthael, a massive celebration was thrown. During it incredible deeds were made, stories were told, and unexpected confessions were heard.
Relationships: Lorath Nahr & Female Wizard (Diablo III), Myriam Jahzia & Female Wizard (Diablo III)
Series: Diablo III mini-series ENG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862956
Kudos: 3
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Harmony of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Harmonia przyjaźni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068471) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)
  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> Second part of the series; from Myriam’s point of view.
> 
> Prompt by 27twinsister: “I thought you said this was going to be fun.”
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, RealityGlitch! ♥

  
After a long celebration, when the dancing was over, the music fell silent, and the assembled residents slowly returned to the Survivors' Enclave, a certain Mystic led her friend to a tent, where she intended to read Tarot cards to her.

“You know, Myriam, I don't believe in fate,” the witch said as she sat down opposite the Mystic at a small wooden table. “Every man is the architect of his own fortune.”

“Oh? And what happened to the fate talk that led you to defeat Diablo? And then Malthael?” Myriam smiled, shuffling the cards slowly.

The witch folded her arms and leaned her back on the chest behind her. Her face was grumpy. Myriam laughed, but she didn't waste more time teasing a friend whose patience fit in a teaspoon.

She pushed away all her personal problems, and then, with a clear mind, she put the deck of cards in front of the nephalem. She arched an eyebrow at her.

“Focus on the issues that are currently bothering you and for which you would like to obtain the opinion of the oracle,” she said and waited a moment. When the witch nodded at her, Myriam spoke again, “Now, shuffle them, please.”

Without any further questions, she did what her friend asked her to. Each card passing through her magic-soaked hands was bursting with great energy, which accumulated in the tent. Still, the atmosphere wasn't heavy but warm and friendly. It was a good sign.

When she finished shuffling, she handed the deck back to Myriam.

The first card was the Queen of Wands — reversed. The second showed the Knight of Swords, also reversed. The third was… The Empress, reversed. And on the fourth, the Page of Swords was painted, of course, also reversed. What an intriguing mix.

“What do you see?” the nephalem asked anxiously. She may not have at first believed in this type of mystical activity, but seeing the serious expression on Myriam's face, she became a little worried.

Myriam calmed her with a hand gesture and focused her energy around the cards.

“Queen of Wands, reversed.” Myriam pointed to the first card. “It suits you well, my dear. Your dynamism will also be a part of your future relationships, including those of a more romantic nature.”

She winked at her, making the witch embarrassed. Apparently it was hard to admit aloud that she wasn't only thinking about fighting evil. Did she perhaps want to settle down? Or maybe she was curious about how human closeness and warmth felt?

“Knight of Swords, reversed.” She tapped the card lightly with her fingers, revealing a new kind of energy. “You and this mysterious person will enter the relationship fairly quickly, maybe even too soon. You won't get to know each other well, which will lead to arguments and quarrels. This will teach you compatibility. Something will attract you both to each other… Perhaps this innocent teasing will show you how much you inspire each other. And although you both show passion in a completely different way, it doesn't mean that your love will be worth less.”

At this moment, the witch looked confused and worried.

“I thought you said this was going to be fun.”

Myriam gave her a short look that inclined the nephalem to have a little more patience. She waited for Myriam's further words.

“The Empress, reversed.” She ran her fingertips over the card, which she removed almost immediately. She had the impression that the card was full of emotions. “As I mentioned earlier, misunderstandings. Also, uncertainty and even jealousy at some points in your relationship. Your partner will ask themself the question: ‘Does she really like me?’ You can see the lack of harmony here... especially in showing your true feelings. However, you will learn that there are many ways to manifest love.”

The witch breathed a sigh of relief, but her stress still ate her from the inside. She fidgeted with her dress and looked around the tent from time to time as if she felt someone was about to join them.

Myriam gave her a comforting smile, then pointed to the fourth card.

“Page of Swords, reversed. Once again, the card shows us the uncertainty that you'll both face. There are also problems with sharing the truth. You shouldn't hide it so as not to hurt the other person. You will learn to trust yourself... or you'll find someone less jealous in your next relationship.”

She added two cards feeling a little excited about this divination. Indeed, the future of her friend was interesting.

“The Harvest the Whip... and Birds.” She showed her two new cards, which she then placed on the table, under the main four. “Your partner will become upset, they will worry about whether you speak the truth. Fortunately, with time, you my dear, will understand that honesty is the basis of every strong relationship.”

“A Messenger.” She reached for another card from the deck, fully emanating with the energy. “The way in which you and the people around you speak will guide you how to properly communicate with your loved ones; you will also develop the ability to communicate with newly met people.”

The woman looked much calmer and also more confident when she watched the gentle body language of Myriam. The Messenger clearly comforted her.

“Full Moon Virgo and New Moon in Scorpio,” she said. “A fairly positive combination. You should be yourself without changing your past for fear of hurting your partner. Living in harmony with the mind, heart, and soul is the key to achieve the best results, both in your life as a heroine and as a lover.”

“And the last card for today,” she informed the nephalem, who straightened her back while watching Myriam's hand slowly reaching into the deck. “Oh! Exactly what I was talking about. Unity With A Heart. Relationship loyalty and respect. And once again, being honest with your partner and with yourself.”

There were calls from behind Myriam's tent. After a while, Lorath Nahr entered, after the prior consent of the Mystic. His gaze immediately landed on the witch, who stood up at once.

“Sorry to interrupt but...” He nodded in a greeting and gave them a smile. “I found something that may interest you, nephalem.”

Lorath stepped out of the tent, leaving the two friends alone.

The Mystic got up from her place and approached the witch.

“Go ahead, my dear. Make your own destiny.” She pushed her encouragingly out of the tent, smiling lightly.

“Thank you, Myriam,” she replied and for the first time since they met, she hugged her gratefully. “Farewell!”

And with these words, they parted.

Myriam collected her tarot cards, glad that the nephalem finally broke free from the constant fight against evil and began to search for her own happiness.


End file.
